


Cooking for Two

by ami_ven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It really takes all this to make a cake?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking for Two

**Author's Note:**

> written as a birthday present for "gg_fangirl" in 2015

“This was supposed to be a surprise,” Mara grumbled.

Luke smiled at her from their tiny kitchen table, both hands curled around his mug of hot chocolate. “I didn’t know that was a rule.”

“And this is going to take a while to bake,” she continued.

“We’ve got time,” said Luke, watching her measure flour into the bowl, then frowning at the rest of the ingredients on the counter. “It really takes all this to make a cake?”

“You’ve really never made one before?” his wife retorted.

“Aunt Beru never let me in the kitchen,” he admitted. “And Han never let anyone into the galley on the _Falcon_.”

Mara measured chocolate powder into the bowl next— her husband did have a terrible sweet tooth— and smiled. “Well. I won’t make you help with this one, because it’s your Life Day cake and that’s the kind of thing someone else should make for you. But some other time, I am going to teach you how to cook.”

Luke smiled, ducking his head to take a long sip of his hot chocolate. “I’d like that,” he said. “But who have you ever made a Life Day cake for, before me?”

She paused, the box of salt in her hand. “No one, actually,” said Mara, softly. “I’ve never cooked for anyone, before you, farmboy. On missions, I could go for weeks on spaceport grub or ration packs, so afterwards, I always wanted something _real_.”

“So you learned to cook,” he said.

“So I learned to cook,” Mara agreed. “It was nice to create things, for a change.”

Luke crossed to slide his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her temple. “You are an amazing woman, and I’m lucky to have married you.”

She laughed, and kissed him properly. “Yes, you are.”

THE END


End file.
